


This World We Wrought

by fieldoffantasies



Series: This World We Wrought [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Origins Spoilers, and everyone lived, i even had a funeral scene planned, i was going to kill someone initially, instead you get a proposal, then it got to cute and fluffy in my mind, which is the exact opposite feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldoffantasies/pseuds/fieldoffantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the little things in life that all add up to something big. And then there's the big things that don't seem to amount to much compared to everything small. But, together, they push through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World We Wrought

She couldn’t believe the bright lights, the flashing colors, the things that were but yet felt so unreal. Her head was full of memories that were jumbled all together but when she looked closer she could see that they were individual moments full of laughter and love from the umbrella to leaping over rooftops to every moment in between. However, she found that all were precious as they were all spent with him.  
She recalled his bright, green eyes, the blond hair that alternated between perfection and disaster, his smiles, and his puns. But, most of all she remembered his laughter. The laugh that brought happiness into a wet, gloomy day and had carried her through the years. To her, the past four years felt like a miraculous dream, one that she had initially thought she was unfit for until she bloomed.  
When he first saw her, he thought she was a dream. The way she confidently moved and her determination outshining any doubt or fears she had. She was lightning to his heart and he believed he would follow her anywhere if he could.  
When he first saw her, she was angry and he was clueless. He felt it was an unforgiving storm that he had been launched into without any knowledge or reason. When he walked into a real storm, he saw a way to escape into the warm sunshine that had hidden away from him so he did.  
Through the years, he sometimes saw her faults break through her façade and he loved her all the more. Other days he saw his nervous classmate become a confident leader unafraid to face the world. Until the day they came together and became her as a whole person, not perfection but he still loved her all the same.  
Over the years, they had come together shaping the city into something new but that felt entirely like home. Together, they worked knowing that they were the line of defense for everyone, no matter who they were. Together, they knew, they day would come where they would have to permanently the plague on the city that brought its people terror rather than peace.  
And so, on that fateful day, they walked hand in hand ready to face the problem. The problem that threatened everyone they loved and all those who loved them. 

They traveled through the familiar doors, up the familiar staircase, along the familiar hallways searching for an unfamiliar room. For so long, they had been unknowingly been keeping their enemy in relatively close proximity and so he said “Well I’ve succeeded in keeping my enemy closer than my friends.” They both knew this was only true physically.  
When they finally discovered what they had been searching for for so long, they transformed and together they walked from a mansion into a large observatory like room. White butterflies fluttered throughout the room as they strode towards the center, searching for the source of the city’s woes. But he wasn’t there.  
Cautiously, they explored the room, searching for a sign, a miraculous, anything they could use to their advantage, but is was bare. There was just butterflies and shadows.  
A quiet clicking alerted them to the man’s looming presence approaching from the other side of the door, approaching what they hoped would be his end. And so, he entered.  
“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, have you finally decided to hand me your Miraculous?” the man inquired.  
Ladybug retorted, “Never. We stand for protecting the people not throwing them into the hands of corruption.”  
And so they fought.  
In this final battle, the people of Paris were not around to watch. There was no media nor enthusiastic fans. There were no civilians in danger. It was simply three people, many butterflies, and a large, shadowed room.  
Three people, three miraculous, three weapons. And so they clashed. Staff and yo-yo versus cane. Ladybug and Chat versus Papillon. And it continued for hours.  
Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir wanted to use their abilities. It would mean revealing their identities to their greatest enemy and never getting a moments rest if they failed in their mission. However, what one wants does not always come to fruition. The battle against Papillon had gone on too long and they realized there was no escaping the inevitable.  
Ladybug cried out “Lucky charm!” and into her arms fell a large spool of ribbon. She knew what to do.  
Holding on to the loose end of the ribbon, Ladybug threw the spool towards Chat who caught it and perfectly in sync they sprinted towards the soon to be nicely tied up Papillon. With Papillon immobilized with a nice bow on top of his head (because why not), Ladybug strode forward with her hand in Chat’s and plucked the miraculous straight off Papillon’s outfit just as he had attempted many times to do to them. And thus, Papillon’s visage faded into that of Gabriel Agreste.

It was the end of one era and the beginning of another. The threat of Papillon was gone and Paris was at peace. Even without a direct threat, it was commonplace to see Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping throughout the city both day and night, their faces filled with joy. But if one watched closely, it was possible to see the flashes of sadness that came from knowing someone who had been so close to them proved to be their greatest enemy.  
He balanced her and she balanced him. And so they danced across the Parisian skyline to music no one else could here and they weren’t quite sure they wanted to anyways.  
The city was full of memories. Full of remember whens and do you recalls. And so as they worked their way across they rooftops they saw the history of their relationship and themselves embedded in everything.  
Their place was on top of the Eiffel Tower because to Chat, no place could be better than where he had first fallen head over heels (Ladybug said liked it because it was where they had permanently vanquished their first akuma). Peace had come to Paris, and at last, Chat felt it was time.  
“My Lady, Marinette” he said and his transformation wore away. “You were one of my first actual friends and I can’t imagine life without you. In fact, I think everything would be purrfect if you married me?”  
And with her transformation wearing away, she replied “Of course Adrien, mon chaton.”  
So when they sealed it with a kiss, boundless joy radiated throughout them and everyone else. For they had shaped a city with their determination and kindness and the city would not soon forget it. And with the mist falling from the sky, the city of light had never felt quite this bright.

**Author's Note:**

> For, once in my life, I actually completely wrote something that wasn't a school assignment. So naturally, everyone is a bit ooc and the focus shifts throughout the entire story. Also, I changed the entire story line. Oops.
> 
> 5/20/17-You know, I look at this over a year later and find typos...


End file.
